


Just a Little Bit

by Earlgreyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern Thedas AU where Zevran is home after an extended time away and Nico isn't giving him enough attention.  Cue the flirty, pouty, stud muffin shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/gifts).



> A Zevran/Nico bakery modern AU for Little_Abyss because she's great at encouragement, and she asked.
> 
> If you’ve seen Cake Boss on TLC, the bakery’s back room in this story is set up similarly to the workroom at their old location.
> 
> The song Zevran puts on the radio is _Just a Little Bit_ by Kids of 88
> 
> Yes, lard is a thing used as a thing, and it’s making a comeback (no pun intended) I guess. Google it.

"Querido, _what_ are you doing?”

Nico winced. “Sorry, Bello.” He had been trying to be so quiet. He sat on the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through Zevran’s beautiful long hair. “I have to go open the bakery, Love. Go back to sleep.” He wove the strands around his fingers, thankful that Zevran had returned safely and was once again in their bed, even if he had appeared in the middle of the night, completely unannounced.

Zevran nuzzled against his palm and slid a hand slowly along Nico’s thigh. “Come back to bed, mi amor. Surely someone else can open the bakery. You have not had a chance to properly welcome me home.”

He leaned in and kissed Zevran’s forehead, sorely tempted to climb back into their warm bed and let him have his way with him. “If I had known you were coming home last night, I certainly would have arranged for someone else to open. But I’d already scheduled everyone for later shifts and unfortunately there is no help for it now.”

Zevran pulled Nico down onto bed and sprawled across his chest. “Amor, this is silly. It isn’t even supposed to be a real bakery, you know.”

He chuckled. “Well, in order for a front company to be believable you have to have all of the right details in place. And there is no better way to appear to be real than to actually _be_ real.”

“Can’t someone else make it look real? You aren’t the Baker; you are the Banker.”

“Clever as usual, Bello.” He slid his hand across Zevran’s warm bare skin, enjoying the way he leaned into his touch. “It gives me something to occupy my mind when you are gone. Otherwise I worry too much.” He grasped Zevran’s face between his palms. “And if a certain sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, assassin husband would call me every now and then when he’s away to let me know how things are going, I could possibly make arrangements to stay in bed with him when he finally comes home after weeks and weeks of not being around.”

“But it’s not even light outside yet!” Zevran sounded thoroughly disgusted and Nico bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He buried his nose in the soft blond strands, breathing the scent of him and blushing with the memories that filled his mind. “Let me go open the store, get everything going, and when Bohdan shows up for his shift I’ll come back to bed.”

Zevran purred, “And then you will spend the rest of the day in my arms, naked, allowing me to reacquaint myself with every inch of your delicious body?” He placed small kisses across Nico’s chest to accentuate his request.

 _Oh Maker, you’re making this difficult, Love._ His voice had a breathy quality when he could finally manage words. “Yes. I promise. As soon as I can leave I will. We’ll even have food delivered so we don’t need to leave the bed.”

Zevran flung himself back on the pillows with a sigh. “Do not take long Querido. I need you.”

It took every ounce of willpower that he could muster to leave his beautiful husband and head downstairs to open the shop.

 

XXX

 

Nico turned off the mixer and wiped his brow, and was immediately on guard. Someone was watching him. He could feel it. He slid the knives out of his sleeves and spun around into a defensive position, back to the wall.

Zevran dropped down next to him, smirking. “Very good Querido. But I shouldn’t have been able to make it so far into the room. We need to address the security in here.”

Nico stood and tucked the knives back into his sleeves with the flick of his wrists. “Bello, what are you doing here?”

Zevran pouted at him. “It’s been hours. You didn’t come back to bed and I got lonely. I have been gone for weeks and I’m finally home and here you are playing baker, when you should be playing with me.”

“I’m sorry, Love. We had a call-off today and I couldn’t get anyone to cover the shift. But I am almost done. Let me just finish icing these cakes and then I’m all yours.”

Zevran sighed dramatically and hopped up on one of the tables. “Fine. I will sit here and watch you. If I leave you will become distracted again, and I should be your only distraction.”

Nico grinned and went back to work. He hadn’t made it through the first cake when Zevran started to fidget. He glanced up and quickly looked away. Zevran had leaned back on his elbow, sprawled across the table, positioning himself in such a way that his linen shirt was showing a majority of his well-defined chest and gorgeous tattoos. He was wearing the tight blue jeans that Nico loved; the ones that fit him like a glove and left nothing to the imagination. Nico refused to be swayed. “New boots, love?”

“Yes, I picked them up in a little shop in Navarra. I saw them and had to have them.”

“And by ‘picked them up’ do you mean stole?”

Zevran flung himself back on the table and clutched his heart. “Amor, you wound me! I do not steal things, I liberate them. No one there appreciated the fine leatherwork and they would never look as good on anyone else.”

Nico nodded. “True.” He was teasing Zevran, but then again, it _was_ the truth. Everything looked good on Zevran. Nico went back to icing the cake, and hoped that his husband had the patience to let him make it through the rest.

But it was not to be. Zevran jumped down from the table and wandered over to the side counter and turned on the radio, flipping through stations until he heard a song that he liked. Nico tried not to notice when he started dancing between the work tables, or when he started dancing _on_ the work tables, hips swaying, hands running enticingly along his very firm body.

When Nico refused to pay attention, Zevran moved towards him, dancing along the table tops, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it across the room.

Nico smirked, “Love, that’s not very hygienic. We prepare food here.” Zevran ignored him.

He pretended that he was unaware of exactly where Zevran was and what he was doing, which at the moment was unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. Nico couldn’t help himself and glanced up. _Maker, help me. He’s not wearing smalls._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his body to stay out of the battle.

Zevran moved onto the table Nico was using, standing right over him and gyrating his hips to the music, tantalizingly close to his face, beautiful golden hair swaying with his body. Nico couldn’t hide his smile anymore and unfortunately that’s when Zevran knew he’d won; as usual. He didn’t know why he even tried. He could never resist him for long. But he refused to concede for as long as possible and pretended to work.

Zevran reached down and picked up the bowl of frosting that he’d been using and danced along the table with it. He dipped his finger into the bowl and looked back at him, seductively licking the frosting from his finger. He smiled wickedly and scooped out a bit more frosting, painting a stripe across his chest. Nico swallowed as his body responded wholeheartedly, and he completely gave in, giving his husband his full attention.

Zevran grinned in triumph and dropped to his knees in front of him. Nico knew what Zevran wanted, and he was happy to give it to him. He grabbed his hips and leaned in, slowly licking away the sticky sweet stripe from Zevran’s chest, pulling a low moan from him. Nico grinned with his small victory. “You taste so sweet, Bello.” He wanted to give his husband a little payback.

He pulled off his own shirt and painted a strip of frosting down his throat, leaning back and exposing his neck. Zevran set the bowl down between them and licked the icing from his skin, nipping playfully at the offering. _Oh those lips will be the death of me._ Nico dipped his fingers into the bowl again and stepped back. “You know we aren’t going to be able to sell of these now. I’ve wasted the morning and it’s all your fault.” He whipped the scoop of frosting at Zevran and hit him in the chest with it.

Zevran smirked, running a finger through the icing on his skin and licking his finger. “Oh is this how it is going to be?” He rubbed the sticky sweetness into his skin seductively. Nico was focused on thoughts of where else he’d like to lick frosting from, when Zevran hit him in the shoulder with a glob if icing. Nico laughed and dove behind a table for cover, snagging a bowl of chocolate fudge. He scooped a handful and lobbed it at Zevran, but his husband’s trigger fast reflexes allowed him to duck at the last minute and avoid being hit. Nico went to toss another handful but Zevran had disappeared. _This is when having an assassin for a husband is not helpful._

He tried to surreptitiously locate him when a mini hailstorm of cherries rained down on him followed by a mischievous chuckle. Nico swore. “You’re going to pay for that, Bello.” He grabbed the nearest container of whatever he could reach and crept forward. He caught a flash of blond and crept in that direction, knowing that it was probably a trap. Zevran would never give himself away accidentally. Zevran suddenly stood to hurl something in his direction and Nico whipped the contents of his container at him. Chocolate sprinkles showered down and Zevran stopped in his tracks laughing and squirming. “Maker help me; I have chocolate sprinkles slowly sliding down the crack of my ass.”

Nico caught his breath as Zevran pushed his jeans past his hips and proceeded to shake them out. He stood up and leaned against one of the tables, unable to look away. “Bello.” His voice was husky to his own ears. Nico knew he was in trouble when Zevran looked at him and dropped his pants to the floor, slowly stalking forward, moving in for the kill. He loved how Zevran moved, how he was so comfortable in his own skin, clothed or not. It was so…well, sexy. He grinned, not even trying to hide it. _And he knows it._

His body was thrumming with an intense aching need for him. They had been apart for over a month and now here he was, naked, and begging for his attention. “Bello, this is totally unfair. You’ve been gone so long. How am I supposed to resist you?”

His pulse picked up as Zevran slowly slid his hands down his chest and undid the button and zipper of his jeans while nibbling at his jaw. He whispered, “You are not.” Zevran’s nails scraped along his ass as he shoved the jeans past his hips, and he trembled with want. Zevran nipped at his bottom lip, biting just enough to shock, and moaned into his mouth, “Querido, I have missed you.” Any one of the employees could walk back here at any point and see them standing there, completely naked, and he didn’t care.

He slid his hands down Zevran’s sides, loving the feel of his toned body pressing against him, and the way he moved into the touch. “My beautiful Bello, I thought about you every day you were gone; wanting to feel your lips against mine, your hands touching me. I hate it when you aren’t here.” Zevran wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him into a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and sent little shivers through him.

Nico pulled him against his chest and Zevran immediately lept at him, wrapping his legs around his waist and knotted his fingers into his hair. “Querido, if you do not make love with me right now I will probably have to kill you. And I would hate to do that.”

Nico took a few steps forward, pressed him against the wall and devoured his neck, nipping and sucking at the sweet flesh. He could feel Zevran’s hard cock jutting against his abs and the ache in his own body intensified. “You win, Love. I can never resist you for long.”

“Yes, silly man. I don’t know why you even try.”

Nico grinned against his neck. He’d figured out long ago that Zevran’s self-assured, boastful comments were his way of telling him that he was feeling insecure and needed reassurances. “I love you so very much, Bello. When you are not here my world is colorless and dull. You are my joy and laughter, and make me so very happy.”

Zevran tightened his legs around him and his fingers pull a little harder in his hair. “And you are not sorry that I do not have a regular job and am not home with you every night?”

They went through some form of this talk after every extended absence. He always gave the same answer, because it was always the truth. “Bello, I knew who you were and what you did almost from the first day we met. And I would never try to change you. I could no more do that than stop myself from falling in love with you all over again every time we are together. It’s an impossibility. You have my heart and I give it to you gladly.”

Zevran made a quiet whimper and clung to him. “Te amo, Querido, con todo mi corazon y alma. Te quiero.”

Zevran abruptly switched from clinging to him to devouring his lips and neck. It was always this way, their little dance of rejoining. The need for each other would overtake them and they skipped foreplay, instead getting each other off quickly. The slow, soft lovemaking and sweet words would happen later when they had sated their mutual immediate need for physical and emotional reconnection.

Nico staggered backwards and they knocked over a stack of flour sacks, breaking one open and sending white powder wafting through the room. He gripped Zevran’s hips, digging his fingers into his firm flank, shoving him into the wall and grinding against him. “I need you so much Bello. Maker, I want to burry myself in you; feel your soft warm body surrounding me.”

“Yes! Maker, please! Querido, now!”

They were all hands and lips and grinding need and he couldn’t wait anymore. He rolled them away from the wall and lurched to the pantry, Zevran still tightly wrapped around him. He pushed him against the shelves and reached for the can of lard. Zevran gave him a skeptical look and he shrugged and panted against his neck “Unless you planned ahead this is the best we’re gonna do because I’m not about to wait any longer.” Zevran thrust his hips against him and Nico took that as a ‘go ahead’.

He opened the can one-handed and dug his fingers into the soft material, scooping enough to do the job. He groaned as he stroked himself, quickly coating his length before sliding his slicked hand gently across Zevran’s opening. Zevran relax as his head thumped against the shelf behind them. Nico dipped his fingers inside his warmth, gently stroking and opening him. Zevran moaned and frowned. “Yes, Querido. That feels very good. But I need you.” He bit his lip and whispered, “Please, now mi amor. Let me feel you inside me.”

Nico lined himself up and pressed into Zevran, filling him quickly and completely. _Maker, we always fit perfectly together_. “You feel so good, Bello, so very good.”

Zevran growled at him and started moving his hips forcefully. “Querido, move! Please, for Maker’s sake, fuck me before I scream!” Nico groaned and firmly thrust upward. “Yes! Maker, yes! Just like that!” Nico let go and hammered his hips into Zevran’s tight body, slamming him against the shelves and ignoring the crash of jars and boxes falling around them. He could only think about the tight body wrapped around him, the moaning of his name spurring him on.

“Fuck, you feel so good Love. So tight. So perfect.” His vision started to brighten and wash out and sound started to fade as his orgasm overtook him. Blind and deaf he slammed repeatedly into Zevran until he felt nails digging lines down his back and Zevran’s body clenching tightly around him. The sensation pushed him over the edge and he yelled out with each orgasmic wave that crashed through him, until he was spent and panting, pressed against Zevran.

They leaned against each other as he caught his breath and his senses slowly returned. Zevran nuzzle against his neck. “Are you OK, Querido?”

Nico swallowed and nodded. “I am better than I’ve been in weeks, Belo. You?”

Zevran slowly lowered his legs and Nico pulled away letting him stand. “I am maravilloso, Querido.”

He wrapped Zevran in his arms and kissed his forehead. “I am so glad that you are home, Love. I missed you.” Zevran leaned against him and sighed.

There was a throat clearing behind them and Nico groaned but he felt Zevran perk up and look over his shoulder. “Isabela!” Zevran ducked under his arm and flung himself at her. “If it isn’t my favorite pirate wench!”

Her laugh was contagious and Nico smiled while desperately looking for an apron, or anything to cover himself. “Are you two done? Because I’ve called the cleaning crew and they will be here in about 15 minutes. You probably will want to get dressed. Although I don’t mind the view, I think it will stress them out.”

Not finding anything handy he called over his shoulder, “Bela, would you be so kind as to throw me my pants?”

There was no response and he quickly looked over his shoulder. Isabela and Zevran were leaning shoulder to shoulder with their arms around each other’s waists, staring at his ass. She leaned in to Zevran conspiratorially. “It’s is a very nice ass. I see what you were saying.”

Zevran sighed. “You would truly understand my obsession if you saw the rest of him. Querido, turn around.”

“ _No_! I am not turning around. Bela, throw me my pants or get out so I can get them myself. Zevran, you are not helping!”

Isabela’s spirited laugh filled the room but a moment later he felt cloth hit his back and he assumed it was his jeans. He grabbed them and pulled them on, feeling dressed enough to turn around.

Zevran had retrieved the rest of their clothes and was sitting on one of the work tables and flirting with Bela. Nico rubbed his neck. “Why is there a cleaning crew coming?”

Isabela choked back a laugh. “Really Nico? You have to ask? The minute I saw Zev come in here I called them. You two have quite a reputation when it comes to antics on reunion days.”

Heat crept up Nico’s face and Zevran laughed. “Querido, we do usually end up making a mess. And thankfully we will not have to clean up this time.”

Zevran hopped off of the table and padded over to him, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. “Mi amor, perhaps you’d like to go upstairs and take a hot bath. Wash off some of this stickiness.” He brushed flakes of frosting from his chest. Nico nodded. _A bath sounds nice._ Zevran kissed his cheek and whispered “And then perhaps we can see about getting sticky again?”

Nico grabbed him by the hand and waived at Isabela. “Thanks Bela. We have to go. See you later.”

Zevran turned to her. “My dear Isabela, it has been a delight to see you again.” Nico pulled him along.

Isabela sputtered, “Wait! That’s it? You’re leaving? Zev, what about the sex? You promised me details!”

Nico ears burned. “No! No, there will be no details! Nothing to detail. Come on Bello.”

Zevran called out “I will talk to you later Bela!”

Nico pulled Zevran along as he climbed the stairs to their loft. He shut the door and pulled Zevran against him and kissed his hair. He took a deep breath and started to laugh. There was never a dull moment with his husband around. “Bello, it is so good to have you home.”


End file.
